memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday World
:The ''Enterprise crew races to stop the galaxy's ultimate weapon!'' Publisher's description ;From the back cover: :The planet Kirlos -- an artificial world built by a mysterious long-dead race called the Ariantu. Kirlos is now home to many races from both the Federation and the K'vin Hegemony, who have enjoyed years of peaceful co-existence and profitable trade. The planet also hold a wealth of undiscovered archaeological treasures, which the EnterpriseTM and its crew are dispatched to help uncover. :Sent to the surface to assist an archaeological team, Geordi, Data, and Worf soon find themselves cut off from the Enterprise -- and the prime suspects in a series of terrorist attacks. The three Enterprise crewmen are imprisoned, relations between the K'vin and the Federation begin to crumble, and Kirlos' ancient underground machinery awakens from a centuries long dormancy, primed to release the most powerful destructive force ever known. Summary References Characters :Arikka • Busiek • Nassa Coleridge • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Stephaleh n'Ehriarch • Ekrut • Gezor • Gregach • Esquar Hudak • Keeglo • Geordi La Forge • Lektor • Yudal Malat • Mand'liiki • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Thul • Lars Trimble • Deanna Troi • Worf • Zamorh Keenan • • Rammis • Sarek • Orfil Solis • Surak Starships and vehicles : ( ) ; :cruiser • shuttlecraft Locations :Kirlos • Kirlosia ; :Valley ; :main bridge (command chair, conn station, ops station) • ready room • sickbay • transporter room Andor • Lethrak • Slurin • Starbase 105 • Tehuan Races and cultures :Andorian • Ariantu • Human • Inanh • Klingon • K'Vin • Orion • Pandrilite • Rhadamanthan • Sullurh • Tellarite • Tetracite • Thialtan • Vulcan • Zoloch Borg • Ditelan • Ferengi • Maratekkan • Om'raii • Randrisian • Xanthricite States and organizations :Gatherers • K'Vin Hegemony • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Science and technoloy :android • archaeology • arizite • diagnostic table • hypospray • marble • refreshment dispenser • refrigeration unit • transporter • VISOR Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • captain • chief • commander • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • professor • security chief Other references :beer • coffee • dyson • embassy • Federation language • fish • inlati • iridium • landing party • medical file • Prime Directive • Romulan ale • synthehol Chronology ;2260s :The K'Vin Hegemony join the United Federation of Planets. Their continual interference in the affairs of other planets, including those governed by the Prime Directive, eventually led the K'Vin to sever official ties as they didn't see eye-to-eye with other Federation members. ;2331 :The K'Vin establish a presence on the planet Kirlos, a planet already inhabited by Federation citizens. ;2363 :Stephaleh n'Ehrliach, an Andorian ambassador, is assigned to the Federation embassy on Kirlos. ;2364 :Ambassadors Stephaleh and Gregach reach an agreement to open up Kirlos to widespread archaeological exploration. Appendices Images doomsday World cover.jpg doomsday World cover art.jpg 1701Ddw.jpg| . dataddw.jpg|Data. worfddw.jpg|Worf. geordiddw.jpg|Geordi La Forge. Connections Timeline External link * Category:TNG novels